supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
UEFA Euro 2016
UEFA Euro 2016 (also known as Euro 2016) will be the 15th European Championship for Men's national football teams. It will take place in France from June 10 to July 10. The national championship will take place two months before the opening ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The winner will represent the world at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup in Russia; as Germany already won the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. However if Germany or Russia win, the runner-up will represent instead. Three years later, France will host the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup, and in the same year as the World Cup in Russia; the 2018 FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup. This tournament will expand the number of teams from 16 (used from 1996 to 2012) to 24, the same number of teams used within the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. Season 5 UEFA Euro 2016 qualification will start in season 5; and will end after the first seven weeks of season 7. Despite the German team earning a Lap 218 drive-through-penalty on the last week of season 4, season 1 will start last. The order will be: season 2, season 4, season 3 and then season 1. The Israel-Belgium game was postponed from September to after 2015 Grand Prix of St Pete. A major upset in Matchday 1, two weeks before season 5 of BATC airs includes teams that failed to qualify for Brazil over the ones that qualified for the finals. This includes Albania over Portugal in Group I. Slovakia, who made history qualifying for their first World Cup in South Africa 2010, had a win over Euro 2012 hosts and 2006 quarter-finalists Ukraine. The 2014 World Cup debutante team was historically upset by the Cypriots, 2-1. Estonia's 1-0 win over Slovenia was another upset. Matchday 2 saw another upset, with Slovakia stunning 2010 World Cup winners Spain 2-1. The other upset went with Poland's 2-0 win over Germany, doing the same opponent as Serbia at the 2010 World Cup. October 2014 saw some major upsets. This included Slovakia's 2-1 over Spain, and Poland's first win over Germany. The Serbia-Albania match was abandoned. The biggest upset of Euro 2016 qualifying went to Faroe Islands' victory over Greece 1-0; the Greek odds were the favorites to win the matches. The Faroes upset the Greek odds again in June 2015, defeating them 2-1. Season 6 The Montenegro vs Russia game was delayed after Igor Akinfeev was hit by a flame; but was transferred to the hospital. The June 12-14, 2015 qualification games ran into the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada; with eight European women's national teams playing in the finals. The Faroes caused another hupe upset by defeating Greece again, and Greece will likely need to win more games than expected. Countries that failed to qualify for the Honda Indy Toronto qualifying third round include Germany, Slovakia and Brazil. Moments after the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup Final and the day before the first practice of the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest, the Serbia national football team was eliminated from the final tournament after Albania got the 3-0 win. For the third consecutive tournament (Euro Cup or FIFA World Cup), Serbia didn't play in the final tournament; but Serbian failures to qualify continue through Euro 2012 and the real 2014 World Cup. Season 7 The pre-IndyCar 2015 race at Sonoma Euro 2016 qualifying resmues during the seventh season. Season 7 is the last for Euro qualifiers. In Group A, Turkey got revenge from their 2014 World Cup real qualification Group D by beating the Arjen Robben-less Netherlands 3-0; leaving Dutch chances slim. After the ending at Sonoma for the IndyCar series, Scyther and Feebas will both be present for the last matchups for the Euro qualifying; BATC opted both Pokemon to participate because of Justin Wilson's death. Both Pokemon will be checking September 20's birthdays list to see if Poland and Russia qualify or fail to qualify (fail if Montoya makes it and qualify if Colombia fails). Croatia's appeal was successful, meaning that Bulgaria's team had a little chance to qualify. Therefore Croatia took a point away; Norway and Italy's chances of making Euro 2016 were high. The October 10 today's birthdays were unsuccessful for most European countries that failed to qualify for Euro 2016. Netherlands' failure to qualify for the tournament on October 13 meant that BATC fans were shocked; after the team lost 3-2 to the Czech Republic, which already qualified for Euro 2016. It was one of the more successful not very effectives since the 2014 Indianapolis Grand Prix Road Course on the Germany today's birthday round on May 10. Failed teams This is a complete list of teams that failed to qualify for Euro 2016. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (X) Major Upsets This is the list of the 20 major upsets at Euro 2016 qualifying. Qualified teams The draw for the Euro 2016 qualifying was held on February 23, 2014, additionally on the same day as the closing ceremony of Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics. With the expansion from 16 to 24 teams, there were more better chances for middle-ranked teams; similar to the Women's World Cup in Canada in 2015. Spain did not automatically qualify as the defending champs, and also the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, because only the hosts don't need qualifying; and therefore will play qualifying games, along with 2014 World Cup winners Germany. France is the only team to automatically qualify for the championships on May 28, 2010, two weeks before the start of the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. Greece failed to qualify for the first time since 2000. After Iceland came close to qualifying for the 2014 World Cup, this will be Iceland's first major tournament. Netherlands will not be at a Euro for the first time since UEFA Euro 1984 after their loss against the Czech Republic and their first major tournament failure since 2002. The qualification tournament will not start until after the 2014 IndyCar season, ending August 30. Northern Ireland returns to majors for the first time since the 1986 World Cup. Trivia *Serbia was the first team eliminated from the tournament after limited chances of qualifying and negative points, and Albania got the win instead. This was Serbia's third consecutive major tournament fail after the real 2014 World Cup and Euro 2012. Category:2016 in sports Category:2016 in French sports Category:UEFA Euro tournaments Category:Europe Category:France